


Change of Pace

by Ultirex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Their convo in LL#2 was pretty freakin' gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultirex/pseuds/Ultirex
Summary: Lug convinces Anode to stop and smell the roses.





	

It was after spending the better part of a day traversing the depths of the wilderness when Lug checked her chronometer and decided that she’d had enough. 

She considered Anode, who was currently muttering a string of obscenities while trying to hack her way through a thicket of some alien, organic lifeform, and the labored whirr of their vents as they attempted to cool their systems after a prolonged period of frantic running; _“a clever and daring escape from the scene of the crime!”_ according to Anode, though Lug was inclined to view it in a more pathetic light. 

“Here’s an idea: why don’t we take a moment to stop and smell the roses for once?” With an air of finality, Lug sat down on the lush bed of foliage beneath them, careful to avoid crushing any of the flowers in her vicinity. “It’s not like we’ll have another chance to do this. At least not soon.”

Anode’s ventilations came ragged as she watched Lug begin to gently prod and examine one of the many flowers. Letting her hatchet clatter to the ground, she said, “You sound so sure of that. How do you know what the future holds for us?”

“Chaos. Peril. A series of unfortunate situations, each more ridiculous and life threatening than the last,” Lug replied, speaking with a monotone that testified to years of experience with the aforementioned circumstances. “That’s how it always is with us. How it always _has_ been. You really think that’s going to change?”

Anode cleared her intake in the prelude to an objection, but Lug cut her off, saying, “There’s a certain predictability to this. To _us._ In that everything we do is completely _un_ predictable. Nothing ever goes according to plan. So don’t mind me if I take a moment to appreciate some peace and quiet from it all.”

“‘Predictable.’ So - what? Do you think we’re...boring, then?” Anode muttered as she toed the damp earth; an action that could almost pass as meek, but Lug would never ascribe such a trait to her boisterous partner. 

Lug rolled her optics as she continued to scrutinize the fuchsia-colored flower in her palm. “That’s not what I was saying and you know it. We’re anything _but_ boring, Anode. But that’s my point. We’re always fighting for our lives in one way or another, and I for one am grateful for moments like this. They’re few and far between so,” Lug emphatically patted the ground next to her, “care to join me? Taking it easy for a little while won’t kill you. I promise.”

“If you say so,” Anode relented with a sigh. She sank down beside Lug, seating herself rather gracelessly with her legs akimbo. “Just for a bit. But, Lug, not to be a downer - never thought I’d be saying that to you - but uh, you know we don’t exactly have all the time in the world.”

“I’m aware,” Lug replied, though contrary to her words she was the image of serenity in that moment; not fretting over the enforcers that were surely hunting them down as they spoke, but simply enjoy the scent of the flower as it tickled her olfactory sensors. “I’m just asking for a moment.”

Anode shifted, grimacing as the blades of grass pricked at the seams between her plating. Organic life. She never did quite understand the appeal that it seemed to have for some of her kind, Lug included. “Ok, ok. But I’ve gotta say - this? All of this, I mean, as in everything going on with us,” and as if to illustrate her point, Anode gestured between them, “it’s nothing new. I thought you knew what you were signing up for. Back when, you know...”

That managed to capture Lug’s attention, bringing her away from the specimen that had left her enraptured the moment she sat down. “Of course I did. What, you think I would’ve reciprocated if I didn’t? I always knew that you and a crazy lifestyle were a package deal.” 

“All part of being an adventurer,” Anode said proudly, and lo and behold that infectious grin of hers finally made an appearance. “And it’s even better when you’ve got someone to enjoy it with.”

“‘Enjoy,’” Lug scoffed, but she failed to suppress a smile of her own. “Well, that’s why the quiet moments like this are important. It gives you a greater appreciation for the thrills.”

“I guess you have a point there,” Anode said as she flopped on her back. She rested her helm on her arms and watched as traces of light managed to filter through the dense canopy above. “Huh. You know, I’m not really an expert on organics. But doesn’t it seem a little strange? There’s not much sunlight here yet these little buggers are everywhere.” Anode plucked one of the flowers that had been brushing against her thigh.

Lug glanced over, her optics widening in wonder as she watched the way the bright streaks of orange radiating from the center of it managed to capture the scarce rays of light such that the flower almost looked as if it were ablaze. “Life seems to find a way of making things work,” she mused. “Kind of like us.”

“Waxing poetic, are you,” Anode teased, picturing the scowl that she would surely get in response to her provocation. “And to think some people believe that you don’t have a sensitive side.”

She received neither an indignant huff nor a terse quip, and instead had a datapad unceremoniously dropped onto chassis. Anode made a rather undignified grunt at the impact and sat upright.

“What was that about?”

“Field guide,” Lug replied simply. She closed the toolbox compartment of her chest and stifled a laugh at Anode’s disgruntled glare. “I picked it up at that market. You know, the one last night. The one that we’ll never be welcome to attend again.”

“Look,” Anode said as she began scrolling through the datapad, “I did what I had to. You know that.”

“I do, Anode,” Lug murmured. She focus had gravitated back towards the flower in her hand, and she caressed and explored the surface of it with a digit, committing the texture to memory. “I just get a little tired sometimes. Of always getting through life by the skin of our teeth.”

Anode paused halfway through trying to sound out a specimen’s scientific name. “That’s a new one.”

“Human saying, I think. With how much traveling we do, you start to pick up on some of these things. But that’s not really important. Listen: I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, Anode. Really. Despite the ups and downs, I appreciate you doing everything you can to keep us alive.”

Lug plucked one of the flowers that she’d been examining and held it out towards Anode. “Here. Look this one up for me.”

“Whoa, hold up,” Anode said, nonetheless accepting the flower. “You’re just going to drop something - dare I say it - _sappy_ like that and then move on?”

“Yep,” Lug said as she scoured the bed around them for her next victim. 

“Not even going to let me enjoy it?”

“Nope.”

“Cruel.” Anode gave a melodramatic sigh as she resumed her research, earning a chuckle from Lug. “Ok, I think this is it? Maybe. Probably. It’s uh...” she narrowed her optics as she tried to parse through the name, “‘ _Vilanyum edtar’esh._ ’ I think. Don’t quote me on that.”

“Be glad there aren’t any Alucruxians around to hear you butcher their language,” Lug snickered. “And what does the guide have to say about it?”

“I’ll choose to be the bigger person and ignore that insult. It says here that it’s a ‘forbidden fruit’ of sorts,” Anode said as she scrolled through the entry. “Apparently it’s ‘incredibly toxic to most forms of organic life’ that live here, but ‘people are still attracted to its beauty despite the dangers.’ Huh. I think I get that, actually. There’s something really - how would you describe it? Alluring? Yeah - there’s something really alluring about the _thrill_ of it. Makes it seem even more beautiful.”

Lug deposited another flower in Anode’s lap. “And this one?”

Anode considered the cerulean-colored specimen before she began searching. “No snarky comments this time or I’m revoking your scientific name privileges. ‘ _Satvay’ani meleadorvum_.’ It sounds like this is often used in many home remedies and is believed to have the power to ‘revitalize the body and invigorate the soul.’ Many natives refer to it as ‘The Life Giver.’ Well. Kind of unfortunate that it’s growing next to the poisonous one, don’t you think? Would be a real shame if someone came here looking for medicine and got them mixed up.”

“Mhm,” Lug hummed in agreement, though her attention was focused on the intricate craftsmanship she was attempting to pull off. She paused just long enough to hand Anode a third flower. “Last one.”

“Let’s see...Oh. Yikes. You know, I’m not even going to bother with the name of this one. It’s - yep, it’s longer than my finger. Don’t know what’s up with scientists and their need to make things unnecessarily complicated. But, uh...our little friend here seems to be used a lot in bonding ceremonies. Apparently it symbolizes ‘loyalty’ and ‘devotion.’ Yeah, I guess I can see why you’d give that to your conjunx. Or, you know, whatever their equivalent of a conjunx is.”

While Anode mused about alien marital customs, Lug put the finishing touches on her handiwork and then took a moment to admire it. Not too shabby for a rushed job, she figured; especially with the current threat of detainment or worse hindering her creative capabilities, despite her calm demeanor in that moment. 

Lug placed the completed flower crown upon Anode’s helm and said, “Here. A little souvenir of this place.”

Anode blinked, baffled, before tentatively giving it a touch. “Woah. I knew you were more artsy than me, but damn. This is pretty impressive.”

As Lug stood she brushed some stray petals off of her plating and then offered her hand . “Thanks for indulging me for a bit. But I don’t think we can stay around much longer.”

“Yeah.” Anode accepted Lug’s hand, but before she pulled herself up she planted a kiss on it. “Thanks. You were right. About this whole, y’know, slowing down thing. It’s fine to do it every once in a while.”

Lug looked almost bashful at the sudden display of affection. She rubbed the back of her helm and averted her gaze, saying, “Told you.”

“Ok, ok. You won this time. I get it. But next time,” and Anode leaned over, giving Lug’s cheek a playful poke, “you’ll have to teach me how to make one of these for you.”


End file.
